


Beckoning

by HobbitsofMordor (orphan_account)



Series: Beckoning Universe [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of Mordor, Sam realizes it's going to take more than the mention of The Shire to cheer Frodo up. Oneshot, Frodo/Sam, Don't like, Don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This series is being cross-posted on Fanfiction.net, my profile link is on my AO3 profile.

Frodo was getting weaker, Sam noted. He wouldn't last for much longer, not here at least, in the middle of Mordor. He wished he could help him, but knew that he couldn't take The Ring from Frodo without him getting mad. Then, he decided he better cheer Frodo up. "Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo?" Sam said. "No, Sam," He said, and Sam's Heart Sunk. "I don't remember the scent of leaves, nor the taste of water, nor the sound of the watermills spinning." "Now Mr. Frodo, that's you speaking of water." "No, I just drank a few minutes ago." "Then what's wrong?" " _It_ is wrong Sam! I see it everywhere now, just beckoning me to put it on!" "Well, Mr. Frodo, I'm sure there is a way to stop it even if fr a short while." Then he saw his master from the Shire again, even if just in his eyes. "What is it then Sam? Anything would be better than this!" "Well," Sam said, "Maybe this will help." And with that, Sam kissed Frodo on the lips. "Sam, what about Rosie!?" "We'll deal with that when we get there" "If we get there." Frodo muttered. "Now," Sam said, "Don't be thinking like that! We will make it back to the Shire! Now, did that help with it Mr. Frodo?" "It sure did Sam, it sure did" Frodo said. They continued walking, a with a new light among them.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the story! I already have some stuff posted over on Fanfiction,net including two sequels and a Merry/Pippin in the Beckoning Universe!  
> Bye  
> ~HobbitsofMordor


End file.
